First the Marauders? Now the Golden Trio?
by Taji Yoko
Summary: Harry and his friends have just gotten on the Express 9 3/4 and about to start their sixth year.When when they come upon a strange girl in the last compartment of the train they find out that the school and students will have hard year with this young lay
1. Chapter 1

**First the Marauders? Now the Golden Trio?**

_I do not own any Harry Potter characters I only own my characters._

"_Harry, Ron hurry up or we'll miss the train," yelled a seventeen year old girl, while running towards Express 9 ¾. Following behind her were two young men trying to keep up with the young ladies strides. Stepping onto the bright fire truck red train, the three person group searched, for a compartment to settle, for the long ride to Hogwarts. Not knowing that what they will see will change not only their school years but also their lives._

_Going door to door, every compartment they came to was either full or did not have enough room for the three of them. So continuing they came upon the last compartment on the left only to find a young woman sleeping by the window. Not wanting to disturb her, the little group quietly entered and settled down. Whispering to each other they discussed who she was and what year she was in since none of them had ever seen her before._

_"Have you ever seen her around? I don't recognize her and she has no house crest on her robes. Do you think she is a first year?" The girl asked the boys that sat with her. "I have never seen her around Hogwarts. Have you Harry?" The red head boy, ask the black headed across from him. The boy named, Harry, just shook his and turned to look and the girl beside him. 'She's beautiful! She must be new I would remember seeing someone like her around.' Harry thought but before he could look closer and take a better look of her face the train came to a complete halt, making the girls hair to fall over her face._

_The three youngsters that were awake looked at each other. All of them thinking "de ye vu" since this a happened their third year, that was when they first met Professor Lupin. Grabbing their wands they started toward the door of the compartment, when all of the sudden the train started up throwing them back into the seats. Not wanting to land on the slumbering girl Harry through his hands up in time to catch him with an arm on either side of the girl. Breathing a sing of relief Harry settled himself in his seat and started a conversation with his active companions. After about ten minutes of talking to his companions Harry felt movement on his right. He and his friends watched as the girl slowly wake up from her slumber._

_The girls' looks took them all by surprise. She had shoulder length light brown almost blonde hair, and from where they sat they saw her left eye witch was the color of the darkest black they had ever seen. She blinked a few times and then smiled at them, while pushing the bands around her left eye behind her ear. She then said something that would start an adventurist year for them a head. "I'm so sorry for sleeping, that's very rude of me," she bowed her head at the small group of friends. Harry was the first one to snap out of it and introduce himself and then his friends followed. "I'm Harry Potter, and these are my two best friends," Harry announced while waving his hand toward the girl and boy who sat in front of him. The girl stuck her hand out and introduced herself, "Hermione Granger". The boy beside Hermione nodded his head and introduced himself, "Ron Weasley". The trio looked at the blonde and waited for her to introduce herself. "It's nice to meet you all, I'm Nikki….," but before she could finish her introduction their compartment door was slammed opened._

_"Well, well, what do we have here? Potter, Weasel, and Mud…," before the blonde boy that stood in the door way could finish Nikki spoke up. "You no full and well you shouldn't be picking up fights before school starts, Draco. What would father say uh?" "So this is where you were Nikki? I've been looking for you since the train started. And who are you to say what I should and shouldn't do." Draco started to yell at Nikki, while Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched in shook and wondering, how in Merlin's name Nikki knew Malfoy and wasn't being hexed at. Ron was the first one to break the quiet setting of the trio, "who do you bloody think you are? Barging into compartments like you own them or something, you baster." "You stay out of this; it has nothing to do with you or Potter and Mud..." "Draco! You will leave them alone I do not want to deal with a headache on the first day of school, so why the bloody hell were you looking for me? If you don't hurry ill hex your ass to next week," Nikki interrupted Malfoy yet again. "You no, you're a pain in the ass, here take this and be sure to watch your back," with that said Malfoy left the compartment but not before tossing a silver and green box in Nikki's hands._

_After closing the door Harry turned to Nikki and started with the questions he knew Ron and Hermione, wanted to ask, "How do you know Malfoy? Why didn't he hex you? If it was anyone else they would have been hexed the first word that left their mouth." Nikki was looking upon the little box that sat in her hands. If she hadn't been a good multitasking she would have missed the questions Harry was asking her. So she answered them with simple answers, "I grew up with him and he would never hex me with a reason." With that said she turned her eyes back to the small box in her hands. She knew very well what was in this box. As well did Draco or Malfoy as that's what Harry and his friends call him. This small contraption held her memories, its not like she losses her memories or anything its just since she is going to school now she has to be very careful to try and remember her memories , for she has a disease, not a disease that causes amnesia but a disease that turns her into a creature. _

_Nikki was brought out of her thoughts when Hermione announced that they would be at Hogwarts in a few minutes so they needed to change into their school robes. Nikki taking notice that the trio who joined her in the compartment wear all in jeans and t-shirts, and didn't have robes on. She looked down at herself and saw pure black robes that hung about half an inch from the ground and it was lose all over not one place was tight. But only a keen eye would notice and she wasn't too worried about it. When she looked back up at the trio she saw that they were all in their robes. In which in some places it was formed tight unlike hers. Not wanting the others to notice the difference of the robes Nikki crossed her arms only after putting the box in her inside pocket of her robes. The train came to a stop and the students piled out, Nikki follow Harry and his friends, after making sure that her right bangs were hanging in front of her face, to the wagons that would take them to the castle but before Nikki got into the wagon she noticed the Theresals pulling the wagons whispering to herself "horrid looking creatures" not noticing that Harry had heard her but kept quiet._

_The ride to the castle was a short one so when the castle came in view you could hear many "woos" and "ahs" from the students. But all Nikki heard was Harry say "Welcome to Hogwarts", and Ron, Hermione saying something about how it was great to be back. But unlike the others Nikki didn't have a smile on her face and she wasn't laughing happily, but she had a small smirk on her face. Everyone would have been able to see it if it wasn't for Nikki bowing her head down._

_Harry turned to Nikki when he didn't hear her say anything about the castle, he thought she would have said something about how big it was or others along that line. But he was surprised that she kept quiet and started toward the grand door of the said castle. Wondering why she wasn't amazed over it when most first years or new students seemed to be when they first arrive, much like when he arrived in his first year. 'This girl, Nikki, is a mystery. She looks old enough to be in sixth year with us. So why is she just arriving now? Why so late? Why have none of us ever seen her? Hermione always knows everyone and Ron is well just Ron.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**First the Marauders? Now the Golden Trio?**

_Chapter Two: "Five" New Students_

_I do not own any Harry Potter characters I only own my characters._

_Following Nikki to the front of door Harry and the group stood behind her. Before anyone could ask Nikki what she thought about the castle an older serious-looking lady with jet-black hair scraped into a tight bun on her head walked outside the door. "Those of you who don't know me I'm Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher. If you are first years please follow me," she then looked down at Nikki "you must be Miss….." "Nikki its just Nikki no Miss…." Nikki interrupted McGonagall. McGonagall gave a stern look and then told her, "Follow me Nikki" turning and going down the side of the castle the first years and Nikki followed her. _

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked through doors to their home for the next year. "Man, what do you think of that girl, Nikki, Harry? Isn't she a looker?" Ron asked Harry while making their way to the dinning hall. "Ron, please you just met the girl and you're already fancying over her," Hermione snapped at Ron, while opening the door to the dinning hall and head toward the second table. Ron turned to Harry and asked "did I say something wrong?" Harry just nodded his head and went to the table with Ron following him. While taking his seat Harry looked around and noticed that Professor Dumbledore was not seated at the head table and also took noticed that Professor Snape was also not seated. "Hey, guys look up at the head table Dumbledore and Snape are gone. What do you think they are doing? ," Harry asked Hermione and Ron while trying to figure out where the two professors were. "Harry, I wouldn't worry about it they might be in a meeting or something," Hermione tried to insure Harry but looked up worriedly at the head table. "You two should just relax if something was wrong they would have told us. So why don't you wonder about what's dinner and then we'll see what will happen then?" Ron said trying to stray their thoughts to happier things. "Is that all you think about Ron, is food, I swear if you don't stop thinking about food you will end up being turned into a pumpkin pie or something," replied Hermione while looking at the ceiling that had a full moon and bright stars shining about. Before anyone could say anything else the side door by the head table opened up and Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall stepped out and stood in front of the head table._

_Professor Snape stood with his arms crossed in front of his chest, while as Professor Dumbledore took a spot behind a podium that appeared in mid air. He then started with the beginning of the briefing he gave every year. "Hello, good evening everyone, and welcome to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said spreading his arms, as thousands of pearl white candles took up flame. "I welcome you to another year at Hogwarts and as I remind you that the restriction section in the library is off limits unless you have written permission from your Professor. The Forbidden Forest is of course forbidden, it's in the name. As for the ones who are planning to play Quidditch the tryout date will be posted in the common room. As for any more announcements that is all, so let's see to our first years." As he finished Dumbledore took a seat and Professor McGonagall placed a stool with an old black and grayish witch hat on top of it in the front of the head table._

_The hat then started to chant:_

"_Hello there I don't normally do this but this year many different events will happen so my chant is different………_

_ You might be loyal and have courage_

_ You belong in Griffindor_

_ Just like the boyish style_

_She has come to find him_

_ You might be brave and smart_

_ You belong in Ravenclaw_

_ Size does not matter_

_But she has all intelligence_

_ You might be sweet and proud_

_ You belong in Hufflepuff_

_ Sisters stay together don't forget _

_Watch out she can be to kind_

_ You might be sly and cunning_

_ You belong in Slytherin_

_ But be careful she'll sly you in any way_

_ He will come to get her_

_ But they will protect her_

_ So beware the Angels_

_ Become allies or fall_

_ Be enemies and rise to hell_

_ All of this will come _

_ She the one who turns_

_ They will kill her if they have to_

_Holder of the Slytherin box_

_ Who will stand by _

_And who will save us all_

_ If you help her we will all rise_

_ If you turn she will fail_

_ And all that's left will be hell_

_ Take my word and foresee_

_ For the one is she_

_ And they need her to live_

_ She is not what she seems_

_ But it is she who will save us all_

_If you don't let it you will all fall"_

_As the sorting hat finished its chant Professor McGonagall started to call out the names of the new students and they were shorted into their appropriate houses._

"_Bodeker, Jessica," a small framed girl with brownish-black hair, that stopped in the mid of her back step out of the line along the wall and take a seat on the old stool. Before Professor McGonagall could even set the sorting hat on her head he screamed, "Griffindor, third year". Smiling at the young girl Professor McGonagall congratulated her and pointed to the table she was to sit at. All the students started to whisper to each other about how she was third year and not first year, it was a great topic until Professor Dumbledore, stood up and started to speak. "I will have no disrespect like this, keep your mouths close or you will have a week full of detention." _

_Taking a seat he gestured to Professor McGonagall to continue the sorting. "Bodeker, Samantha," a petite brunette who's hair touches just below her shoulders stepped up and sat on the stool. The shorting was barely on her head when he yelled, "Hufflepuff, third year". Standing up she skipped to the correct table. "Bodeker, Rebakah," and small brunette with an "A" cut, stepped up to the stool when the hat was placed on her head he announced "Ravenclaw, third year." Slipping off the stool she scrolled across to the last table and took a seat. "South, Emaley," a tall dirty blonde girl stepped up to the stool and took a seat, before even touching her, the sorting hat yelled, "Hufflepuff, third year." While walking toward the tables she glanced up at the line and smirked before taking her seat beside Bodeker. The shorting continued for about another forty minutes before there was only one new student standing in line. Professor Dumbledore then stood up of the head table and walked up to the stool and began a lecture not one student of Hogwarts would ever forget._

"_Students of Hogwarts, I want to thank you all for having patience tonight I no it's been a long night for all of you. But I have a few more words then we can chow down." Turning to where the line was he asked the last new student to take a seat on the stool. Starting up again he turned toward the students and continued. " I would like to explain why we have five students starting at different years than first years. These students have transferred from other school you may ask them later were from. You all have met the first four the Bodeker's and Miss South, and now I would like you to meet the fifth. Professor McGonagall, would you please continue." Professor McGonagall lifted the sorting hat and set it on the girls head while saying her name, "Slytherin, Nikki," as she finished the dining hall froze as if there was a cruse put on it everyone was completely quiet. It took about five minutes before the quiet was broken by the sorting hat "Slytherin, sixth year." _

_Taking off the shorting hat Nikki was seen by every student. Her blonde hair fell over her shoulders and her robes hung loosely from her body. The eye that wasn't covered by hair was the blackest of black. She smile and walked to the Slytherin table. Professor Dumbledore then announced "The five transfer Students are here for special reasons so please show them around and help them. But if I hear of any misbehavior you will regret it in the end I promise. Now enjoy your dinner." With a wave of his hand food appeared on the tables. Some students grabbed food but most of them looked at the "five" new students._

* * *

_Nikki walked behind the Transfiguration Professor just as all the other new students did. When the Professor stop and a gargoyle statue she turned to Nikki and told her to stay here, "Nikki, stay here and when the students and I turn around the corner I want you to say Payday and the door will open. Please go up the stairs to Professor Dumbledore's office." Waiting for the group to leave and head around the corner, she turned to the gargoyle and whispered "Payday" the statue sprung to life and a set of spiral stairs shown up before it. Climbing the stairs Nikki came to a door and knocked hearing a come in she stepped in an office. Shutting the door behind her, she looked around the office and saw many portraits hanging up on the walls. "Welcome Nikki it's a pleasure to finally see you again," turning to the voice Nikki noticed an old wizard behind a desk, he was wearing midnight blue robes and had a blue hat placed upon his head. "Professor Dumbledore it's a great day to see a familiar face around here other then the other Professors," Nikki greeted the smiling wizard. "Please have a seat Nikki we are waiting for a few more people before we start to discuss how this year is going to work for you."_

_ Just as he finished that statement the door swung open and a tall dark figure in black robes came in. Looking at the face of the figure, Nikki notice it was a man with pale skin and shoulder length black hair he had the darkest brown eyes they were almost black much like her own. His features was what caught Nikki's attention the most, he had sharp jaw line, with high check bones, and his nose was just a bit big but she had seen worst. Everything fit perfect for him, "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't steer," Nikki was brought back to life with those words hitting her ears. While apologizing she turned and took a seat in front of the desk, "Professor who are we waiting for?" "You will see in a few minutes, they should be here any time now." Turning to the door waiting for it to reveal whom ever it was she was supposed to meet. She couldn't but help look toward the tall mysterious man that sat beside her._

_ Nikki's eyes turned back to the door when she heard footsteps but they didn't sound normal it's sounded as if someone was running. Before she could think to much on the footsteps the door swung open and for girls hurdled themselves at her. The force was too much for the poor chair it with back with Nikki in it. All of them fell to the ground, before she could get a word out of her mouth voices filled her ears. "Nikki, I have missed you so much." "How are you sister, it's been awhile." "Nini, it's been so long since I have seen you last." "Where have you been?" "Mom and Dad are going to kill you when they find out where you are." It took Nikki a few seconds to comprehend who's voices they where. Then it hit her they were her "sisters" or best friends as who put it. Hugging all of them back she ask, "I love you too, but now can you get the hell off of me." Standing up the girls let Nikki go and straighten their selves. _

_ Turning back to the girls Nikki took in there looks. There was the oldest, Jessica Bodeker, she had brown hair that stopped mid back and light brown eyes, which looked great with her darken skin she inherited from her mother. Her robes were just a size to big but it suited her with her tomboyish acts. Looking to the other three, the sisters, Samantha being the oldest of the three stood tall but her petite body made her look like a toothpick. Her brown hair barely reached passed her shoulders and her choppy bangs hung over her left eye and her Carmel eyes just light enough that you could mistake them for honey color. If you ever saw her legs you could tell that she was the runner of the three. Her step sister, Emaley South stood tall next to her; with her dirty blonde hair falling pass her mid back, her sweeping bangs hung to the right and cover her right eye and her baby blues were, shining in the candle light. She knew that when anyone saw her eyes they would be stuck by the innocent look but if you really knew her you knew it was just a cover. Last there was the youngest, Rebakah Bodeker, she was a good foot shorter then Emaley but her smarts made up for it. Her medium brown hair was in a short "A" cut, her bangs hung over her eyes but you could see threw them that she held beautiful blue eyes which held her wisdom and she made sure everyone saw it when they looked into her eyes. All three took their parents pall skin color and a few freckles sparkle over their bodies every now and then._

_ "Now, that everyone is here why don't we start with why you all here in my office. I am Professor Dumbledore the headmaster here at Hogwarts. The gentleman behind you is Professor Snape, the Potions Master; you will have his class this year." Nodding his head, toward the tall figure, now known as Professor Snape, showing the girls who he was talking about. Turning back to the girls he started again, "alright you all know why you are here. Correct? Well if you don't, you are here to help stop the Dark Lord; he is high on his list of kills and is planning of attacking Harry Potter again. But we, the Order, believe we can stop him with you on our side. Do you accept this arrangement or shall I find someone else?" Asking the girls Professor Dumbledore sat down and waited for a reply. Nikki then stepped up. "Sir, I speak for all of us when I say we all want this demon dead. We will accept this, but only if you do it our way. We do not need any help from the Order, if it comes to a point that we do we will send for help of our own." Nikki then turned to the girls and smiled, "I do believe we have a ceremony to start. Professor Snape I do hope I have your class it will be very interesting." Smiling at Professor Snape Nikki turned around to Professor Dumbledore. "Sir, is there anything we must know? How is it going to work if all show up here and be first years?" "My child, the shorting hat will short you to the right year and house you belong to. Back if any of you go to have a question and I am not available please seek out Professor Snape he will be able to help you." "Thank you sir, I believe it is time to go to the sorting." "Then let us take our leave. Care to join us Severus." Professor Dumbledore ask Professor Snape, getting up he followed them out the door and to the dining hall. 'This is going to be a hell of a year. Merlin, help me if I get these girls in my house let alone my class.'_

_ Nikki stood to the side of the Dining Hall and waited for Professor McGonagall to called out her name. After hearing her last sisters name she looked up and saw Emaley give her smirk. 'So she wants a challenge. Ill give her one. Emaley you just got yourself in a big time of hurt.' Nikki smiled back at her as she took her seat. She turned back to the stool in front of the hall, it took about forty more minutes until Professor Dumbledore stood again and start a speech about why they had five new students starting at different years. He then asked Nikki to step up to the stool and gesturing for the sorting to continue. As she took a seat the hat was placed on her head and her name was announced "Slytherin, Nikki" 'here we go now everyone will who I am.' "Slytherin, six year," 'good at least I'm in a last year'. Nikki stood up and walked to the last table on the left and took a seat at the end and started eating. Not paying attention to the stares she was getting. Some being from boys who saw her as a good looking girl or as a disease that you would catch just by looking at her._

_ Taking a scoop of mashed potatoes and a small bowl of Caesar salad Nikki began taking small bits about have way through her potatoes she was joined by her four sisters. _


End file.
